Life is Short
by Broken Ice Alchemist
Summary: When an ancient, sadistic vampire is on the loose, Mick St. John has to kill him. He meets a young girl, Hayley my OC who has just been turned by this random guy and swears to protect her.


**Hi Everyone! **

**This is my first Moonlight Fanfic. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Okay, so the character we first meet is just my OC. Mick comes in very shortly. **

**So here we go! **

_**I do not own Moonlight or any of the characters from it and can only wish I was there to direct another season.**_

______________________________

_Setting: Perth, Australia (Hospital)_

_POV: My OC (Hayley)_

____________________________

I had two weeks. Two weeks until I died.

Well, at least that's what the doctor told had told me. The news had sent my mother into tears while my dad had restrained her and sobbed into her shoulder. I knew they loved me, but I would have to leave them.

The blood clot had now reached my bones, which meant I was a goner. I also had Leukaemia. I didn't know what I had done to deserve this, I was only fourteen. Al l I could do now was sit and wait… in pain. Was it worth living these two more weeks? If I was up to it I would have gone bungee jumping.

But the hard thing to face was that I was stuck in a horrible bed for two weeks with so many different tubes stuck in me along with the horrible beeping noise coming from the monitor.

I had nothing to do, so I closed my eyes and let the sun shine over me. I fell asleep quickly then, woke when my parents came into the room again. I told them I was tired, and that they should let me rest. They agreed and left.

I slept again, and was woken by a long beep by the side of the hospital bed. I sat up and saw a man standing at the end of my bed. I tried to scream, but I lacked the energy. He pulled all of the tubes out of me and threw me over his shoulder. I felt helpless.

Behind me I heard the cries of 'Code Blue!' coming from several of the nurses.

I could feel the life slowly dying away from me. Those tubes must have been in for a reason. My heart slowed, but I tried to fight so I could stay alive for a little longer…

As my breathing slowed, I felt a piercing pain at my neck. Maybe it would mean I could die soon, because I really was about to give up. I felt the life flow form me quicker this time, like it was being sucked out of me. I welcomed it, death couldn't be worse than this… could it?

And then there was a moment when I knew I was dead. I saw nothing, and all was white. All pain was gone and I felt calm.

But when I felt the liquid hit my lips, my body immediately reacted. The liquid was like life. If I just had a little more….

I reached forward and grabbed the source and tried drinking it. Maybe it would keep me alive and I wouldn't have to die.

When I felt strong enough I let go, and it rose upward. I felt different though… it was an indescribable feeling. I felt weird. My mouth felt weird, but I felt stronger.

When I opened my eyes and saw a figure standing over me, reality hit me.

Oh, crap.

My diagnosis explained everything. The brightness around me, the sudden strength, the craving for blood and the two really sharp teeth piercing my bottom lip...

I didn't know what to think. What could be worse? I'd rather die.

"Ah," he said, "How do you feel?" he asked, by his tone he sounded sweet and caring, but I could sense differently.

I paused a little, really angry that he was talking to me like this. "How do you think I'm feeling?" I shouted.

"Shh! Not too loudly, they'll here you."

"I don't care who hears me… you turned me…"

"You're quite a smart one," he said, like he was my teacher, "Most of the other people I turn think they've gone mad.

I was really so mad at the moment. Then I saw what he was holding in his hand, and I craved it.

"You want some?" he asked, "Take it, I got it for you."

"Where did you get it from?" I asked thinking that blood usually came from a person.

"You were just in a hospital, I stole a few bags…" but I didn't listen to when he said afterwards, I just grabbed the bad and sculled. It felt so good, like having even more life flow into you.

I'd read so many vampire books in my life, but I'd never, ever imagined that it would be like this.

Once I was done, he sat down and told me to listen. He just explained a few things about living like this and I tried to listen, but my mind was flowing other places, so I think I'd missed all of the important parts.

Suddenly, something caught my peripheral vision. I figure was moving in the bushes to the side. I instantly moved into the defence, and the random turner guy realised this as well…

But he was too late. I saw the stake fly right threw his heart. I screamed, not knowing what to expect, but he just fell backwards and looked paralysed.

"What did you do!" I shouted at the figure . I could sense that he was a vampire as well, and I didn't understand the situation. "You killed him!"

He stared at me. "I'm saving you," he replied, "and he's not dead, just paralysed.

"From what? And why is he just paralysed?"

"I just saved you from that man. And stakes only paralyse us, not kill us."

"He was helping me! And you staked him!"

"I hate to tell you, but that man killed you. When did he turn you?" he asked.

I paused. "Ten minutes ago."

The man looked a little guilty after that. "I'm going to have to act like your then." He sighed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm a private investigator, who tracked down this guy so I could kill him."

"What did he do?"

"He's known for turning Juveniles, such like yourself," he said.

I paused and had a quick flashback of being at school. I remembered that everyone had once wanted to be a vampire; they would all scream and be obsessive about it. I was once like that.

But it did feel good like this. I felt more in control now than I ever had before.

Then I thought of my family… suddenly I didn't feel so good. That man had ripped them away from me, and they would never be able to know what had happened to me. All my friends would be in the same situation.

Now I knew why that man had been such a criminal. He tore people's usual lives away from them and turned them into monsters.

I suddenly knew that this guy could help me. He was obviously decent enough to go out of his way to kill this guy.

"Are we going to kill this guy now?" I asked.

"Sure," he said, and pulled a sharp weirdly shaped dagger-thing out of his pocket and slice the man's head in two. I didn't feel like looking.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Mick St. John."

____________________________

**Was it any good? Please review if it was or wasn't. **

**I will post the next bit up soon! **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
